The Fifth Staff
by TydRipper1
Summary: When one of the Five Sages goes mysteriously missing, it's up to the Knight of Ceiphied to save him... unfortunately, she's not available, so the job goes to Lina, who gets transported to another world completely and immediately loses consciousness in a p
1. Prologue: The Bridge

The Fifth Staff  
  
By Kyle Emmerson  
  
Slayers and all of its characters and situations are the creation and  
property of Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, TV TOKYO,  
SOFTX, and Marubeni. I use these characters and situations without  
permission.  
  
Prologue: The Bridge  
  
****  
  
From the journals of Gervasse Welltessler, Grand Cleric to Luo Glaon.  
Entry fourty-six:  
  
It has now been several days since Master Luo has descended into the  
depths of his latest discovery, but for some reason... I doubt it can be  
linked with the clerical arts. I know he instructed me to stay and watch  
over the 'Bridge', but I find myself... strangely troubled.  
  
The Bridge itself was first discovered by the Master nearly three  
weeks ago. He had spent a great deal of time studying the legends of the  
staffs, and his ultimate goal was to create the Bridge. Now, upon it's  
creation, he has not been able to let go of it. The first two weeks were  
spent in study, mainly. But once he crossed...  
  
I had feared he would not return. He left instructions to me that  
should he not return within the allotted time, to close the Bridge.  
  
The allotted time passed nearly two days ago, but I still remain  
hopeful.  
  
I will continue to watch the portal, and study his findings for an  
answer.  
  
****  
  
Entry Fourty-seven:  
  
I have discovered something of great interest. It would appear that my  
master was not merely wishing to travel to one of the other staffs, but to  
another plane altogether. From reading his studies, it would appear that  
he has managed to hurdle the other three staffs altogether. He has gone  
far over the Sea of Chaos and...  
  
...and come out with a new staff entirely. A... fifth staff,  
previously unknown. From his research, I have managed to discern a few  
facts, including the reason that Master Luo hasn't returned.  
  
Magic on the fifth staff is nearly nonexistent. The God and Demon  
King of the staff have been gone for so long, it has allowed magical  
forces within the staff to settle into mere life.  
  
But life is abundant within the world. For Master Luo to have  
traveled would have meant that he knew his arts would be severely  
weakened. Therefore... It is quite possible that he has perished.  
  
The Bridge is still open, and I will close it tonight. But I must know  
what has happened to Master Luo. Whether or not he still lives.  
  
I have sent a messenger to Zefielia, to search for the much-rumoured  
Knight of Ceiphied. If anyone can help, it would have to be him. I expect  
a reply within a few days.  
  
****  
  
The Kingdom of Zefielia, seven days later:  
  
"Hey, Luna," Gillian began, flipping through the mail. "You've got  
another letter."  
  
"Let me guess," Luna said, sighing. "A request for help?"  
  
Gillian opened the small envelope and began to read.  
  
"Dear Sir Knight of Ceiphied," she began. "That'd be you, Luna."  
  
"Sir Knight. Oh boy, I like it already," Luna deadpanned.  
  
"Anyway, it says something about... some guy named Gervasse  
Welltessler in Seyruun."  
  
"Grand Cleric to Luo Glaon? Why didn't Luo himself just pop by if he  
needed help?" Luna asked, picking up a dirty dish from a table.  
  
"Umm, it says that Master Luo is... well... gone."  
  
"Gone?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's... gone to the fifth staff, whatever that is. Something  
about weakened magic, and he can't get back."  
  
"Weakened magic? Why would Luo have done something that stupid?"  
  
"Going on another quest?" Gillian asked.  
  
Luna shook her head. "Nah, you know I never leave Zefielia. You know  
just as well as I do this city would fall without me around."  
  
"Oh yeah," she replied.  
  
"I think this'll be perfect for little Sis', though. I hear she pulled  
through pretty well on that whole Sairaag thing."  
  
"That was little Lina?" Gillian asked, blinking.  
  
Luna nodded. "I'll send word to her. She'll probably gather her little  
troupe together and get this done. Hey, is he offering any money?"  
  
Gillian scanned the letter. "Doesn't say."  
  
"Oh, well. No matter. She'll do it anyway. Get the messenger, would  
you?"  
  
****  
  
Outside of Atlass City, twelve days later:  
  
"Come ON, Gourry!" Lina exclaimed. "You'd think they were heavy or  
something!"  
  
"They ARE heavy. Remind me again why YOU aren't carrying anything."  
  
Lina sighed and put her arms behind her head. "Because, Gourry dear,  
I'm far too delicate to carry such... thugs."  
  
"Hey, uhh... We didn't mean it you know," one of the men Gourry was  
carrying on his back pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, seriously," the other said. "We really didn't know you were  
Lina the Bandit Killer. Otherwise we would have left ya alone."  
  
"Yeah, what he said," the first continued.  
  
"What's the bounty on these two, again?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Five hundred," Lina said, dismissing him with a wave.  
  
"Five hundred?" one of the thugs asked. "Last I saw, we had a five  
thousand gold piece price on our head."  
  
Lina locked up. "Err... Did I say five hundred?"  
  
"Miss Inverse?" a man asked as he stepped toward the two travelers.  
"Miss Lina Inverse?"  
  
Lina blinked in surprise. "Yes?"  
  
"Thank goodness, I've finally found you. I've got a message for you,"  
he said, pulling out an envelope from his pocket and handing it to Lina.  
"I've been looking for twelve days. You are a very hard person to find,  
you know."  
  
Lina frowned. "Yeah, I kind of prefer it like that." She looked down  
at the envelope and opened it as the messenger said his good-byes and  
wandered off to the west.  
  
"Dear Lina," she began. "How's it going? I hear you made a little  
noise in Sairaag recently. Mom is fi--" Lina paused.  
  
"What is it, Lina?" Gourry asked.  
  
A few moments later, Lina turned completely white. Even her hair began  
to take on a lighter shade.  
  
"Lina?"  
  
Her pupils began to dilate.  
  
"Hello?" Gourry waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you asleep?"  
  
She fell over a moment later.  
  
"Hmm. Must have been something she ate."  
  
****  
  
The road to Seyruun, the next morning:  
  
"Remind me again," Gourry asked. "What did we let them go for?"  
  
"There's something much more important that needs to be done," Lina  
said, trying to sound mysterious. Considering her voice was still  
cracking, it failed miserably.  
  
"And what was that show about yesterday? What was that letter about?"  
  
"It was from my sister," Lina said. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay," Gourry said, shrugging. "But what are we supposed to be  
doing?"  
  
"Master Luo Glaon is missing."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Lina was honestly not surprised, but she still turned on Gourry.  
"Master Luo Glaon? One of the Five Sages?!"  
  
"Oh, like that Rezo guy? What does this Loony Gloon guy turn into?"  
  
"Nothing, hopefully," Lina said, sighing. "But he's missing. And... it  
looks like we're going to have to find him... but... a fifth staff..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Gourry, you do know our world rests upon a staff that floats upon the  
Sea of Chaos, right? I've only explained it to you like... eight times?"  
  
"Well... umm..."  
  
Lina sighed. "Look, our world rests upon a staff that floats upon the  
Sea of Chaos. There are only four known staffs, including ours. Each staff  
has a God and a Demon King, but... to travel to another staff, let alone  
an UNKNOWN staff... It's crazy."  
  
"Oh, so this Loophole Glowworm guy went on a trip?"  
  
"A trip into the unknown, Gourry. But why, I don't know."  
  
"And we're going to go find this guy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we're gonna go into this unknown place, too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we're getting paid, right?"  
  
"Err... Well... no."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Lina?"  
  
"GOURRY!"  
  
****  
  
The White Magic Capital, Seyruun. Six days later:  
  
"Ah, are you... the Knight of Ceiphied?" Gervasse asked, poking at  
Gourry's stomach.  
  
"The who of what?" Gourry replied, scratching his head.  
  
Lina pushed him out of the way and looked up at Gervasse. "I'm Lina  
Inverse," she said. "The... Knight is a little busy this weekend, so we  
were sent."  
  
"Lina Inverse," Gervasse said, as if considering the name. "I've...  
heard that name bef-- Ahh! Aren't you the scourge of Zefielia? The horror  
of Sairaag? The Dragon Spooker? The Enemy to All Living Things?"  
  
Lina kept her anger in check.  
  
For about five seconds. Gervasse was knocked against the back wall in  
seconds and Lina started to charge up another shot before Gourry managed  
to distract her-- by mentioning something about her breast size.  
  
It managed to distract Lina enough to ignore what Gervasse had said by  
knocking out Gourry instead.  
  
"Now," Lina said. "Where's Luo Glaon?"  
  
Gervasse stood up and brushed himself off. "Follow me," he said.  
  
Lina dragged an unconscious Gourry behind her as Gervasse led the way  
down a steep flight of stairs.  
  
"Nearly two months ago, Master Luo discovered a source of magic that  
allowed him the power to cross to another staff. Two weeks later, he  
crossed into one. However, it wasn't until later that I found out which  
one."  
  
"Yes, it said something about the Fifth Staff in your letter."  
  
"Indeed," Gervasse nodded. "I was instructed to close the Bridge after  
five days, but I waited an additional four days before doing so. I can  
easily open the Bridge again, and I believe I have discovered a way to  
strengthen magical power within the Staff. What I do not have, however, is  
sufficient power in the Shamanistic or Black arts to fight off whatever  
horrors they may have there."  
  
"So you called for me," Lina said, looking around.  
  
"No, I called for the Knight of Ceiphied. But if he sent you, I'm sure  
that will be enough."  
  
"Yes... I'm... sure," Lina said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I have strength enough in the white arts to keep a... tunnel, of  
sorts open within the Bridge that will allow anyone on the other side to  
access the magic arts of this staff without much difficulty. It may be  
weakened somewhat, but a spell as powerful as say... The Dragon Slave  
should still cause a great deal of damage."  
  
"It had better," Lina mentioned.  
  
Gervasse led them down to the base of the stairwell and stood before a  
large door.  
  
"This is it," he said. "The room. This is where everything will  
happen."  
  
Lina dropped Gourry at the bottom step and touched the door. "Just  
send me," she said. "I'll have this over with as soon as I can, just keep  
the Bridge open."  
  
"What of your friend?"  
  
"I'm in a bit of a hurry," Lina said. "He'll be fine."  
  
****  
  
The Fifth Staff. Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Twelve minutes  
later:  
  
The green flash didn't go by completely unnoticed by the Canadian  
populace. It started from high about Mount Seymour and descended across  
the city, over the downtown core, past Granville Island. It was witnessed  
by hundreds, mainly by those of no importance. The homeless, the  
prostitutes, the junkies and dealers. To them, it meant nothing. Just  
something else to tell them that things were bigger than their problems.  
  
But there was one person who witnessed the flash that knew what it  
meant, and knew what it wrought.  
  
Silently, Luo Glaon swore under his breath, and raised a single hand.  
If the Bridge was open again, that could mean...  
  
"Gervasse, you fool," Luo said, sighing. From the month he had spent  
upon that staff, he had realized why there was no magic...  
  
Magic in a world of such technological wonders could offset  
everything... If someone from this world discovered the Bridge, it meant  
that they could also discover magic, and thus could find a way to make it  
run.  
  
He looked up at the smoky trail as it streaked across the sky. It  
meant someone had come to look for him. It probably wasn't Gervasse, as  
he had displayed his absolute fear of the Bridge from the start... but...  
  
He paused and frowned. That meant he had gone outside for it. If  
anyone from his own world were to discover the Bridge, that also meant...  
Mazoku... Evil men could use it to their own whim.  
  
From his one month in that world, he had experienced and witnessed  
many stages of the destruction that people from the world could render  
upon one another. If a bandit gang were to get ahold of guns, they could  
easily become as powerful as the strongest army. If a dark warrior were to  
find the secrets of the... atom bomb... It could make the Dragon Slave  
look like a cherry bomb. He had seen some of those, too.  
  
Luo got up from his soft blanket and looked around the alleyway. Over  
the past month, he had come to call this alley home. Even with the life of  
one of Vancouver's homeless, he preferred it over his own staff.  
  
But now... It appeared as though there would be no choice. He would  
have to go back.  
  
He turned to face his newfound friends and sighed.  
  
"Wassamatta, Loo?" Jim, one of the more... impulsive drinkers of the  
alley asked. "Ya look like ya seen--"  
  
"I've got... something I need to do," Luo said. "I may not be back."  
  
"What, you one of those rich folks that just pretend to be bums?" Al  
asked. "Hey, can I borrow a house and car?"  
  
"Something like that," Luo said, smiling. "I'll be back before it's  
time for me to leave, and I'll... explain what I can."  
  
Jim raised a bottle of the cheapest alcohol he could find (which  
happened to be a half-case of Vodka screwdrivers that some guy left  
outside of his car) and saluted his new found friend.  
  
"All right," Al said, shrugging. "Good luck, then."  
  
****  
  
The same time, above the city of Vancouver:  
  
Lina could barely take in all of it before her mind went into  
overload. First it was the Bridge itself. It was nothing more than a swirl  
of colours, and a single moment of pain. Not so much that she couldn't  
take it, but more of a... shift in the way she was, physically.  
  
The green light had surrounded her like some kind of... moth attracted  
to a flame. It felt like a Raywing, but didn't act as she commanded it to.  
The shield was covering her on every end, and to see outside--  
  
Yes. She could see outside, but not well. She could make out tall  
trees, like those that are usually found in the northernmost regions, like  
the Kal-Taart Mountains. And further down--  
  
--a city. A city unlike any she had ever seen. Buildings that dwarf  
the tallest of trees, even the Great Tree of Sairaag. Lina coasted over  
them as she tried to take in as much as she could. There were roads below,  
that much she could see. But the carriages, they were... different. Too  
many, and...  
  
Dammit, she couldn't make out much with the shield.  
  
Soon, she coasted out over the ocean, into a large bay with ships and  
bridges. She turned her body to look back at the city, her senses in  
overload, and her mind somewhere else.  
  
And that's why she never saw it when she hit down.  
  
The shield completely disappeared about fourty feet above the surface  
of the water, and Lina fell. It wasn't until she realized she could see  
clearly that she began to summon a raywing--  
  
--but she couldn't. The magic was still too weak, and Gervasse was  
probably in the process of strengthening the hold of the tunnel.  
  
She hit the water like it was a brick wall, head first.  
  
Without the extra acceleration the shield had added, she may have just  
hit and been able to swim to shore. However, the last thing she felt was  
the cold sting of the water as she splashed down, half a kilometer from  
shore.  
  
Lina had lost consciousness that very moment.  
  
****  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I know this is rather... fragmented at the moment. This was mainly an  
experiment on whether or not I could (successfully) carry on a non-Ranma  
fic, while at the same time writing said characters in a place I know  
well, namely Vancouver, British Columbia. I'd appreciate some pre-readers  
for this one (Hopefully some local ones?) to pick up any errors I may have  
made, whether writing-wise, or landmark-wise, and also to make sure I keep  
writing more.  
  
I've outlined the 'fic right to the end, and it's currently slated at  
around 10 largish chapters. A few things I'd like to clear up in the  
prologue BEFORE I go ahead with chapter One is my usage of the characters.  
I know very little about Slayers past the first season, therefore I've  
placed it directly after the first season, and will probably be using  
several other characters from said season. So, sorry all you Xellos fans,  
you won't be seeing Mr. 'That is a secret' in THIS one.  
  
But if anyone who happens to know quite a bit about the theory of the  
Staffs or Luo Glaon (I know he's one of the great sages, and that he  
practices white magic, nothing more...) PLEASE offer me a helping hand  
here...  
  
Thanks for reading thus far!  
  
ttyl,  
  
Kyle... 


	2. Chapter One: Amazement! A Whole New Worl...

The Fifth Staff  
  
By Kyle Emmerson  
  
Slayers and all of its characters and situations are the creation and  
property of Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, TV TOKYO,  
SOFTX, and Marubeni. I use these characters and situations without  
permission.  
  
Chapter One: Amazement! A Whole New World?  
  
****  
  
"No, no... this won't do at all... not at all," the frantic voice  
repeated. "That wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
Gourry groaned and opened one eye. He had felt like he had just been  
dragged down several flights of nasty stone stairs. Come to think of it,  
he probably had. Lina had knocked him out pretty good.  
  
He managed to sit up and rub his head as he took the room in. It  
reminded him of...  
  
...well, quite frankly, it reminded him of a dungeon. Obviously one of  
those magical laboratories, like the kind that Rezo guy had, except...  
smaller, and much more homey.  
  
There was a nice potted plant right next to him, several chairs, a  
lovely oak table, and bookshelves stocked with tomes of magical knowledge.  
  
Of course, all Gourry saw was a whole lot of books.  
  
More curious than the books, however, was the greenish light emanating  
from the center of the room. That Gervasse guy he saw before losing  
consciousness was busily pacing back and forth around it, mumbling to  
himself.  
  
The light itself didn't seem to have a source. It just seemed to  
linger in the air, almost like... a window of some sort.  
  
Just then, a thought formed in his mind. "Hey," he said. "Where's  
Lina?"  
  
Gervasse spun to face Gourry as though he were an unwelcome alien  
presence. "You--" he began. "Oh yes, you were with Miss Inverse, were you  
not?"  
  
"Miss Inverse? You mean Lina?"  
  
"Err... yes," Gervasse replied.  
  
"Yeah," he said, getting up and still rubbing the back of his head.  
"Where's Lina?"  
  
"It would appear that my calculations were somewhat incorrect. I  
should have tested the waters, so to speak, before sending Miss Inverse  
over. Or at least strengthened the tunnel. It's hard to say what happened  
to her, but she did cross over at an amazingly high altitude, and...  
without the magic to assist her in crossing, she may have been injured."  
  
Gourry blinked. While what he was saying at first made absolutely no  
sense to him, he did manage to pick up the last bit.  
  
"Injured?" he asked. "What?"  
  
"Yes, it was a mistake. The Bridge is more stable now, and should let  
people off at a ground level, and the Tunnel has been set in place. Anyone  
else I send should be relatively safe... in the transit, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but what about Lina?"  
  
"This may have to be a double rescue mission should she be injured,"  
Gervasse said, sighing. "I know not of what lies on the other end."  
  
"Well, then let me--"  
  
"Let us not get ahead of ourselves. She has been instructed to check  
in with me in within several hours. If she does not, then and only then  
should we send someone for her and Master Luo." He looked up at Gourry.  
"Sir Knight, perhaps now you should go out and purchase some supplies for  
the trip. By the time you return, we will either have heard from her, or  
found need to send you."  
  
Gourry blinked. From what he was able to gather, the man said  
something about buying supplies and then going to get Lina. Was she really  
hurt?  
  
He didn't like it, but when Gervasse tossed a small pouch towards  
Gourry, he changed his mind. There was no point in wasting time here.  
  
Especially since there were about twenty gold pieces in the pouch.  
  
Gourry nodded and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Come back in about six hours," Gervasse said. "By then we should have  
our answer."  
  
****  
  
The dawn found itself rising over the Vancouver skyline a mere three  
hours after the mysterious green light descended down past the city and  
into the bay. The city had continued on it's usual path, regardless of  
whether the people saw the light or not.  
  
For one family, however, the strange sighting would change many  
things. The reason that they had decided to walk along the beach that  
morning, after having stayed the night in a Vancouver Inn following a trip  
from Alberta was completely unknown.  
  
But they still walked the beach.  
  
"Yeah right," Tasha, the oldest of the two children scoffed. Of  
course, she was only older by about ten minutes. She was 'the better half'  
of a twin pair.  
  
Quinn stared at his sister and frowned. "I'm serious! The clerk was  
talking about it, too! It started from over by Mount Seymour and landed in  
the bay."  
  
Tasha looked over the surface of the water and shook her head. "Look,  
do you SEE any UFO's out there?"  
  
"No, because it's underwater! Duh!"  
  
"Then where are all the military ships and stuff? You'd think if a UFO  
crashed into the bay, that there'd be some big stink going on about it,  
right?"  
  
"Are you guys going to fight all the way home?" Jim, the father asked.  
  
Tasha crossed her arms. "I don't see why we just didn't drive the rest  
of the way last night. It was only an hours drive."  
  
"Because, dear," her mother, Janet, said. "We'd much rather have slept  
in a hotel bed than a hospital bed."  
  
"I wasn't tired! I could have driven!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Quinn quipped. "Then we definitely would have ended up  
in a hospital bed."  
  
Before Tasha could reply, Quinn had made his way down to the surface  
of the water, where the waves were crashing against the shore.  
  
Tasha just frowned and looked back up at her parents. "I'm sixteen,"  
she said. "I'm old enough to drive."  
  
"Correction," Jim said. "You're old enough to get a learners permit,  
and old enough to get in that graduated licensing program... Not old  
enough to drive by yourself... and you STILL haven't gone for your permit  
yet."  
  
"Yeah, well... I will when we get home, okay?"  
  
"Hey, check out this piece of driftwood!" Quinn called from the shore.  
  
Tasha continued to ignore him.  
  
Janet, however, looked down to the shore and frowned. "Honey," she  
said. "I... Oh my God, I don't think that's driftwood."  
  
As if on cue, Quinn reached down to the driftwood and pulled it to  
shore.  
  
And then he screamed.  
  
"Hey, there's someone here!" he exclaimed.  
  
Janet rushed down to the shore as fast as she could. Arriving there,  
she examined the person.  
  
It was a girl no older than her own daughter. Though the strange  
clothes meant nothing to her, the very fact that she was unconscious sent  
her heart into fear. This girl was someone's daughter. This girl had a  
family, and she may have been--  
  
--alive. A quick check of her pulse confirmed it. The girl was alive.  
She must have grabbed a hold of that piece of driftwood that kept her from  
drowning.  
  
But that didn't mean she was out of danger.  
  
"Honey, call the hospital!"  
  
****  
  
Gourry yawned as he finished off his meal. The small outside  
restaurant had offered a good meal for a good price, but had the minor  
disadvantage of being out in the marketplace, and Gourry had been bumped  
several times by passerbys. Not on purpose, of course, but enough to  
distract him from his meal.  
  
But for a mere three pieces of gold, the meal had been filling. Gourry  
did manage to get a good hold on what had happened, though. Apparently,  
earlier in the day, Lina had gone into that... bridge thing, whatever that  
was, and may have gotten hurt--  
  
--but that Jerky guy didn't know for sure. Figures.  
  
Gourry stood up and allowed the waitress to gather his dishes, which  
had practically been wiped clean by Gourry. Looking around, he scanned the  
area. Perhaps it would be an idea to buy a few supplies with the remaining  
money. After all, he didn't know what to expect on the other side of that  
Bridge thing.  
  
He got up and walked across the marketplace, purchasing odds and ends  
as he went by. A few days worth of rations, a spare blade for his sword--  
just in case, and a number of other things.  
  
But unfortunately, he picked up something he definitely hadn't  
intended to.  
  
"Gourry, is that you?!"  
  
Gourry froze. He was in Seyruun, of course he would have to run into  
HER. He slowly began to turn around.  
  
"Gourry!" Amelia exclaimed. "I didn't know you and Lina were in  
town... err... Lina IS in town, right?"  
  
Gourry scratched his head. "Uhh... not exactly."  
  
Amelia blinked in vague understanding as Gourry related the story of  
how he came to be there that day to her. He remembered to include every  
bit he could remember, including the bit about that Jerky Willmuster guy.  
  
"Jerky Willmuster?" Amelia asked. "Who's he?"  
  
"Some kind of servant to a guy named... uh... Loony Glowworm or  
something."  
  
"Loony Glowworm?" Amelia asked, her finger up against her chin. "Why  
does that sound... Oh! Luo Glaon?!"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Then you mean Gervasse Welltessler!"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"And Lina has been trapped on the Fifth STAFF, not Half!"  
  
"Err," Gourry blushed. "Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Then it's our responsibility as warriors of justice to retrieve BOTH  
of them!" she said, and grabbed Gourry by the collar. "Come, Gourry! To  
Master Glaon's home!"  
  
"Urk?"  
  
****  
  
*Now what is this all about?* Sylphiel thought to herself. She caught  
a view of Gourry only minutes before, when he was busily eating a hearty  
meal. She didn't want to disturb him, but still felt the need to follow  
him. She had planned to walk up to him and say hello when she spotted  
Amelia.  
  
While she had no reason to hide, she still couldn't quite think of a  
good excuse. Apparently, it hadn't occurred to her to simply tell the  
truth, that she had spotted him during one of her travels from Sairaag.  
  
And now, he was being dragged along rather... roughly by Amelia, who  
had that 'warrior of justice' look on her face once again.  
  
Rather than make her presence known at this point, she decided to  
follow as stealthily as she could.  
  
****  
  
"Well, brother?" Julian asked.  
  
"Well, what?" his brother, Brantus replied.  
  
"What, you are going to tell me you did not see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
Julian pointed to the young princess in the distance, pulling the  
blonde swordsman along with her. "That."  
  
"So what?" he said. "It's nothing of interest."  
  
Julian bopped his brother on the head. "It is obvious you are one of  
strength, but not of mind, brother. Did you not hear what they spoke of?"  
  
"Wasn't listening."  
  
"Figures," Julian huffed. "They spoke of a Fifth Staff."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You ARE dense. The Fifth Staff is only legend among our kind. Did you  
not hear what they said?"  
  
"I just told you I wasn't listening."  
  
Julian shook his head. "Come, we should gather Merton," he said, then  
grabbed his brother by the collar and carried him in another direction.  
  
****  
  
"What's her condition, Doctor?" the first voice asked.  
  
*Who's there?* she wanted to say.  
  
"Well, it's stable, Mrs. Pierce," the second replied. "She had a light  
case of hypothermia, but she's already out of it. It's a good thing you  
found her when you did. She also has a slight concussion, but we'll have  
to wait until she wakes up before we can diagnose it properly."  
  
*Hypothermia? Concussion? Are they talking about me?*  
  
"What about her parents? Her family?"  
  
*My... family? I...*  
  
"Mrs. Pierce, all we can do right now is wait for her to wake up.  
There's no sense in notifying the police until she wakes up and tells us  
who she is."  
  
*Police? Where am I?*  
  
"Her clothes were weird," a third voice said. "Like she was at a  
costume party or something."  
  
*A... party... I don't think... I'm... not sure...*  
  
"It's possible. She could have been on a yacht or a large ship for  
some sort of party and fallen overboard. Perhaps they never realized she  
fell over. The concussion she has could have been from striking the water  
at a high speed."  
  
*Speed... I remember... falling...*  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't explain those weird gems. They look...  
expensive," a fourth voice said.  
  
*Gems... I can't remember...*  
  
"Mr. Pierce, we can only wait until she wakes up."  
  
"I want to wake up NOW!" she exclaimed as she shot up. After a moment,  
she looked around the white room. There were various devices on the white  
walls and sitting on tables here and there. There was a small curtain that  
separated her from the rest of the room, but the five people that stared  
at her questioningly were what had her full attention.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"Miss, you're at Saint Paul's General Hospital. I'm Doctor Burns, how  
do you feel?" the man wearing the white coat asked, running over to check  
her out.  
  
"I'm... my head hurts. I..." She put her hand to her forehead. "What  
happened?"  
  
"Well, we were hoping you could shed some light on that subject, Miss.  
You had a nasty bump, and these people found you at the beach,  
unconscious. Can you remember anything?"  
  
"I... I'm not sure," she replied. "I... I remember falling."  
  
"Can you tell us your name, Miss?" the doctor asked, checking her eyes  
with a pen light.  
  
"I'm..." she paused. "I... I'm not sure."  
  
The Doctor sighed. "I see." He turned to the people standing behind  
him. "Mr. Pierce, Mrs. Pierce, may I have a word with you?" He took two of  
them by the shoulders and left the girl alone with the other two. A girl  
and boy about her own age. The girl was brunette, wearing a blue jean  
jacket and matching bellbottoms. The boy was also brown haired, wearing a  
plain blue t-shirt and baggy jeans. It took her a few moments to recognize  
the duo as twins.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" the boy asked.  
  
"I... I don't know who I am," she said, nearly in tears. "Where is  
this?"  
  
The boy and girl looked at each other and swallowed.  
  
****  
  
"What's wrong with her, Doctor?" Janet asked. "Does she have Amnesia?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so, Post-traumatic, Dissociative  
Amnesia seems to be our culprit here."  
  
"Well, what can we do to help?" Jim asked, sounding sincerely  
concerned. "I mean, we found her... It's only right that we do something  
to help."  
  
The doctor sighed. "Well," he began, coming out of a moment of  
thought. "At the moment, the hospital is amazingly overcrowded. It may be  
better for her to stay in a family oriented environment, mainly for health  
reasons. I fear if she stays in such an environment as this hospital, her  
recovery will not be as... quick."  
  
"Wait," Jim began. "You want us to take her in?"  
  
"It's your choice," he said. "We will continue to keep her in the  
hospital should you decline, but her recovery may be many times faster if  
she is in a home-like environment."  
  
Jim looked at his wife. He could see the range of emotions her face  
was moving in. He knew that if he declined, the guilt would eat both of  
them inside. But on the brighter side, why not? It's a good deed. There's  
extra space in Tasha's room, and they could move the spare bed down from  
the attic. Money wasn't much of a problem, especially with Janet and him  
holding down very well paying jobs.  
  
Jim bit his lip and looked over at the doctor. "Okay," he said. "We'll  
take her."  
  
"Very good," the doctor smiled. "I'll write a prescription for her,  
and she should be ready to go in a few hours, just after a few more  
tests."  
  
****  
  
Merton placed his game piece on the board before him and smiled.  
  
"Your move, Gren," he said, his teeth bared.  
  
Gren growled as well as a human being could. "You did it again,  
Merton," he snarled. A moment later, he placed a small pouch on the table.  
  
"All in a days work," he said. "You really should learn not to  
underestimate the Survivor king."  
  
"Blasted game," Gren shot.  
  
"Merton!" a voice called from behind him. "News, brother!"  
  
Merton sighed. "What is it, Jules?"  
  
"Err... News that shouldn't be spoken around hu-- err... other living  
beings."  
  
"You'll excuse me, please, Gren," Merton said, and then stood up,  
facing his brothers. After walking away for a few moment, he frowned.  
"What is it, Julian? I had that mortal in the palm of my hand. He would  
have challenged me to another game if you had not--"  
  
"We may have found a way to another staff!"  
  
Merton paused. "Truly?"  
  
Julian nodded. "Brantus and I overheard a story about a mortal that  
has been trapped on a Fifth Staff."  
  
"The Fifth Staff is mere legend," Merton scoffed.  
  
"But if it's TRUE brother, think of it!"  
  
"Our kind passed to the Fifth Staff hundreds of years ago. Our magic  
was weak there, and it makes no difference now."  
  
"But we have the knowledge to STRENGTHEN it now, Brother! If we cross  
over, we could very well rule the staff in the name of Ruby-Eye!"  
  
Merton paused in thought. "Indeed it would be better than to merely...  
cheat these peasant mortals out of their money..."  
  
There was a pregnant pause before anyone said anything. "All right,"  
Merton said. "Explain the details."  
  
****  
  
"Sir Welltessler?"  
  
"That... voice... Lady Amelia?" Gervasse spun around, allowing himself  
a moment of distraction from the Bridge and the Tunnel. A wide smile  
appeared on his face. "Lady Amelia, my days have been long without your  
glorious smile to brighten it up!"  
  
Amelia, of course, smiled. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
Gourry blinked. "Err... You two know each other?"  
  
"Of course!" Gervasse beamed. "Before I came to serve under Master  
Glaon, I was Teacher to young Lady Amelia here."  
  
"Teacher? I thought your dad taught you all of that stuff," Gourry  
said, his finger at his chin.  
  
"Nay, I afraid Prince Philionel never found much time for magic. He  
was too busily spouting off silly notions of justice," Gervasse corrected.  
After noticing a stern glare from Amelia, he quickly rephrased it. "Err,  
did I say silly? I meant... righteous."  
  
Amelia let the smile return to her face. Apparently, his correction  
had sated her... for now. "Sir Welltessler, I hear Miss Lina may be in  
trouble. What happened?"  
  
"You know of Lina Inverse, Lady Amelia?" Gervasse asked, his eyes wide  
open.  
  
"Of course. Don't you remember about my time in Sairaag?" she said. "I  
helped Miss Lina and Gourry here to prevent the resurrection of Zannafar."  
  
"Now that you mention it... I do recall something several months  
back... something about the destruction of much of the palace," Gervasse  
said, his finger at his chin.  
  
"Err..." Amelia blushed.  
  
"But anyway, that's beside the subject... Yes, it appears Miss Inverse  
has indeed fallen prey to something, and I can blame none but myself..."  
He turned towards the Bridge. "While it is easy enough to discern certain  
things, like altitude or inertial force... It's impossible to see past the  
Bridge. That's why Master Glaon passed over in the first place, and why I  
have sent Miss Inverse to gather him... But it is also why I must send Sir  
Gourry over."  
  
Amelia clenched her fist. "Sir Welltessler, I shall go to! It is  
unjust for me to just sit and wait. Who knows what could be being done to  
Miss Lina right this moment?"  
  
Gervasse turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You, Lady Amelia?"  
  
Amelia put her hands at her hips and looked toward the sky. It was  
harder than it seemed, especially since they were deep underground, and  
the ceiling was made of stone. "Yes!" she said. "I, Amelia wil Tesla  
Seyruun will take this quest under my arm and emerge with great success,  
not for my sake, not for the sake of Miss Lina, then for the sake of  
justice!"  
  
Gervasse blinked. "Indeed," he said. "And what does Prince Philionel  
say of this? Your magic training hasn't suffered, has it?"  
  
"I've mastered the Rah Tilt! I can do it!" Amelia jumped.  
  
Gervasse raised a speculative eyebrow. "And your father?"  
  
"He let me go to Sairaag by myself. I can handle this."  
  
"This isn't Sairaag, Lady Amelia. Nor is this high in the Mountains of  
Tears. This isn't even past the god-sealing field," he said, sighing.  
"This is another world, entirely. Things may not work the same in that  
world as in this one."  
  
"Still, to stay behind would be unjust!" Amelia insisted.  
  
Gervasse sighed. "Very well... But if Prince Philionel should show up,  
I'm telling him that it was at your insistence that you cross."  
  
Amelia blinked. "It was at my insistence."  
  
Gervasse smirked, then turned back toward the Bridge. "It has now  
passed the agreed upon check-in time. I fear that Miss Inverse may have  
been injured, or worse. It leaves me with no other choice than to launch  
another rescue mission."  
  
"How was she hurt?"  
  
"It was my own folly. I neglected to prepare for the initial inertial  
force, and forgot the altitude at which she'd be entering. I've now  
repaired my former follies. You should cross over with zero inertia,  
and... as far as I can tell, within five feet of the ground." He turned  
around and walked toward a shelf. "You are to check in as soon as possible  
after arriving. You can do so with a simple communication spell. After  
that, try to check in at least once a day. If you were to get lost, or  
injured, then there would be nothing I could do to prevent the entire army  
of Seyruun from crossing over in order to find you."  
  
Amelia nodded. "I won't get injured."  
  
"And do try to take it easy on the justice bit. You don't know how  
things may work on the other side of the bridge."  
  
Amelia and Gourry nodded.  
  
"And lastly... Please, try and blend in. I shudder to think what would  
happen if one of the... people of that world were to find the Bridge.  
We're still not sure if they are hostile, or not," he said, stepping back  
from the shelf with something in his hand. "Here, you should use this.  
Hopefully, they'll use gold on that world."  
  
Gourry's eyes bugged out as Gervasse handed Amelia a pouch of gold  
pieces... a LARGE pouch.  
  
"Now, if you please... All you must do is step into the Bridge," he  
said, gesturing toward the field of greenish light that stained the entire  
room.  
  
Amelia nodded and shut her eyes, and then she stepped through.  
  
Gourry just followed her nonchalantly.  
  
Gervasse closed his eyes. "I wish you both the best of luck."  
  
****  
  
The greenish light had filled her vision as if it were everything. It  
turned into such a pure shade of the colour, that to simply call it  
'green' would be an understatement. It was emerald. The colour filled  
every sense she had. When she closed her eyes, it was still all she could  
see.  
  
But deeper, further ahead, there was another colour, invading the  
purity of the green and degrading it. It was...  
  
It was hard to describe, especially with the emerald hue of the  
Bridge. But it seemed to be... blue? They sky?  
  
Yes, it was a sky. A sky of another world entirely.  
  
The source of strangeness grew in scale as she found herself drawn  
nearer. Not by choice, but by mere force.  
  
And then she heard a sound.  
  
Within a split second, her entire view had changed. What once had been  
emerald became a blinding collage of blue, grey, brown and white. She  
shielded her eyes with her cloak before it had a chance to fully blind  
her.  
  
A moment later, she felt the presence of Gourry behind her, and her  
vision began to settle.  
  
Slowly, she removed her cloak and took in the view before her.  
  
To call it a city was an understatement. The twisted spires of metal  
and glass before her was... there was no word for what she saw. A bustling  
metropolis. An amazing collection of steel and rubber. A rough taste in  
the air made her cough, but there it was before her.  
  
"Big..." she heard from behind her. Amelia turned to face Gourry, who  
was busily staring at the city like it was the end of the world.  
  
"Gourry," Amelia said, tugging on a piece of armour. "We've got to  
contact Sir Welltessler."  
  
Gourry nodded, and Amelia brought her hand up in front of her. "Sir  
Welltessler?" she asked after a moment of meditation.  
  
"I hear you, Lady Amelia. Things are all right?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Amelia said. "This place is... enormous."  
  
"We have time enough for descriptions later, Lady Amelia. Right now  
out main concern is for Miss Inverse and Master Glaon."  
  
"Right," Amelia said. "We'll start on that right away."  
  
****  
  
Gervasse smiled. "I wish you luck, Lady Amelia, Sir Gourry."  
  
"Thank you, Sir Welltessler," Amelia replied, and then broke the  
connection.  
  
Gervasse lowered his hand and sighed. How long was she going to stand  
there.  
  
"You may come out of hiding now, Miss."  
  
He heard a sharp gasp as the woman fell from behind the door. Quickly,  
she stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"How did...?"  
  
"I could sense your magic," he said. "For one who is finely tuned in  
the White arts, it's quite easy to find another who is highly skilled."  
  
"I..." she smiled. "I apologize, Sir Welltessler."  
  
"Now then," he said. "Care to explain why you were hiding?"  
  
"I... well, I saw Gourry dear in the marketplace... and then... Miss  
Amelia dragged him off... I was curious."  
  
"Ahh," Gervasse said. "Then am I to assume you are somehow linked with  
Miss Inverse, as well?"  
  
The woman nodded. "I'm... Sylphiel Nels Lada. I'm from--"  
  
"Sairaag, yes... I knew your father," Gervasse mentioned. "He was a  
good man." He looked over to the girl. "So you're Sylphiel, then? My, I  
must have aged a great deal. I still remember the news of your birth."  
  
"You knew... father?"  
  
"Indeed. The news of his passing shocked me greatly... but let us not  
dwell upon the past, young Sylphiel... Obviously you are here for some  
greater reason?"  
  
"I heard..."  
  
"Yes, I know. I could sense you, remember?"  
  
"Then Miss Lina is... hurt?"  
  
"Quite possibly," he said. "Don't tell me you, too wish to--"  
  
"No," Sylphiel said, stopping him. "I... I don't think I should... at  
least, not yet."  
  
"Then I shall respect your decision. Four from our world is quite  
enough... At this time."  
  
****  
  
"Four? Did you hear that?" Julian said, smiling.  
  
"He's linked the Bridge with magic," Merton sighed. "That would mean  
those mortals could use it as well."  
  
"Umm... How come he could sense her and not us?" Brantus asked.  
  
"Because Mazoku energies are far different than a mere white mage, now  
hush," Merton ordered.  
  
"So how are we to cross? He will obviously shut down the magical link  
if we are seen going through, and killing him would solve nothing," Julian  
said.  
  
"That is why," Merton said, holding his hand out and summoning a small  
sphere of energy. "He will not know of our crossing." He clenched his fist  
and caused the ball to pop. "Come, I have an idea."  
  
****  
  
"Hey, check this out," Quinn said, poking around in the small wardrobe  
closet where they had stuck the strange girl's things.  
  
"Quinn, you pervert. Get out of there," Tasha said, blushing  
furiously. The strange girl was asleep again, but Tasha didn't want her to  
wake up finding her twin brother rooting through her things... Even if she  
couldn't remember who's things they were.  
  
"No, I'm serious... there's a knife in here," he said.  
  
Tasha got up and stalked over to her brother, and opened her mouth to  
berate him-- until she saw it.  
  
There WAS a knife in there. She pulled it from her brothers grasp  
without another thought.  
  
"Hey!" complained Quinn.  
  
Tasha examined the knife. It was more of a short sword, really. Why  
hadn't they noticed this before?  
  
Well, probably because she was soaking wet, and that.. cape was  
wrapped all around her, probably the knife as well.  
  
She examined the hilt. It appeared to be worn in and... well used.  
That scared Tasha a bit, but she managed to keep a straight face.  
  
"We shouldn't be looking through her stuff," she said, then looked to  
her brother. "What else is in there?"  
  
Her brother pulled out a small length of metal. "Hey, look here, it  
looks like a sheath or something."  
  
Tasha blinked. "A sheath?"  
  
"Yeah, there's writing on it, too... Look, it says... property of...  
Lina Inverse... well, what the hell kind of name is that?"  
  
Tasha looked toward the sleeping girl. "I think it's her name," she  
said.  
  
"Okay, Lina I can understand. There's that girl in my Biology class  
named Lina, but... Inverse? What kind of family has THAT for a last name?"  
  
"Quiet, Quinn. She might hear you," Tasha said.  
  
Quinn shrugged and passed the sheath to his sister, and then did a bit  
more searching through the small wardrobe closet. "Hey, what's..."  
  
Tasha looked over her brother's shoulder as he produced a small pouch.  
He frowned.  
  
"It's heavier than it looks," he said. He shook it and looked up at  
his sister. "Sounds like spare change. If she's rich, why does she have to  
carry her change around in a pouch?"  
  
Tasha frowned at her brother as he opened the pouch and poured a few  
coins out into his hand.  
  
Both of them dropped their jaws like they were hot potatoes.  
  
"Tash... this... this is..."  
  
"Gold," she said, then swallowed.  
  
Suddenly, she caught a view of her parents approaching from behind the  
curtains. "Quick," she said. "Hide it!"  
  
Quinn thought as quickly as he could, and then dropped the coins,  
pouch and all, into the leather belt-pouch he was wearing. He quickly  
stood up and watched for his parents.  
  
"Guys," their mother said, moving the curtain to one side. "We've got  
to talk..."  
  
****  
  
"I don't know about you, Gourry," Amelia said, walking down the  
sidewalk. "But I feel out of place."  
  
"Yeah, me too. It might be because we're not from here," he offered.  
  
"No, the clothes, too."  
  
Gourry looked around. Indeed, he hadn't noticed the fact that people  
around him were wearing... strange clothes. None of them wore armour, or  
had weapons by their sides.  
  
Oh, and they rode around in those big metal contraptions. That was  
weird, too.  
  
He looked around at some of the nearby signs. He could read them well  
enough, so at least that was confirmation that they spoke the same  
language... But they were nowhere near the same. Gourry blinked.  
  
"Maybe we should get some clothes, and try to blend in... people are  
staring at us," Amelia said.  
  
"Do they take gold here?"  
  
"I don't know," Amelia said. "Let's ask."   
  
Gourry blinked as Amelia walked up to a woman standing on the side of  
the road. She tugged lightly on her shirt and asked her a question. The  
woman seemed to laugh almost and replied. Amelia looked back with a  
strange look on her face.  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"She said she charges extra for under-agers and same genders," Amelia  
said, scratching her head. "And that it'd be sixty... bucks. What's a  
buck?"  
  
"Foreigners?" a man asked, walking up to Amelia and Gourry. "Visiting  
from abroad, eh?"  
  
"Umm... you could say that," Amelia said, her attention now divided  
between Gourry and the man.  
  
"Well, welcome to Vancouver. It's a fine city, as long as you avoid  
the... well... riff-raff," the man said, pointing a thumb back at the  
woman. "I'm Gerald."  
  
"Hi," Amelia said. "I'm Amelia, this is Gourry."  
  
"Ahh, all right... Say, have you found The Lord?" Gerald asked, a  
smile on his face.  
  
"No, we're looking for Lina," Gourry said.  
  
"The Lord of what?" Amelia asked.  
  
"The Lord of... The Lord. THE Lord. God, the Holy Ghost. Don't tell me  
you've never heard of God?" Gerald asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"God? Which one?"  
  
Gerald's jaw dropped. "Which... which one?!" he stammered. "What is  
that supposed to mean? Are you mocking The Lord?!"  
  
"The Lord of what?"  
  
Gerald threw his arms into the air. "I just EXPLAINED that!"  
  
"No you didn't," Gourry said. "You're muttering about some god, but  
won't tell us which one..."  
  
"Gourry, maybe they only have one god on this staff," Amelia  
whispered.  
  
"We're sorry, we didn't mean any disrespect... We're just... unused to  
the local customs," Amelia said.  
  
"You mean to tell me you don't have any believers in your country?"  
  
"Believers in what?"  
  
Once again, Gerald threw his hands into the air.  
  
****  
  
"Wait... Take her HOME with us?" Tasha asked. "You're serious."  
  
Her mother nodded. "The doctor thinks she may need a homelike  
environment. Besides, the hospital is very crowded, and would probably do  
the poor girl more harm than good."  
  
"But--" Tasha began, but not before Quinn elbowed her in the side.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, sis," Quinn said. "Seems to me like a *golden*  
opportunity." He practically oozed the word.  
  
Tasha blinked, and then got the idea. "Err... Okay," she said. "I...  
guess we could take her home with us."  
  
"Good," Janet sighed. "The hospital needs to run a few more tests on  
her, and prescribe something, and then we should take her home... About  
four hours, and we'll be back on the road. Then we should worry about  
giving her a name. She'll need one. We can't just call her, 'Hey, you.'"  
  
"I think her name's Lina, mom," Quinn said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked.  
  
"We found this in her clothes," he said, pointing at the metal object  
his sister was holding.  
  
Janet frowned. What was a girl her age doing with a dangerous weapon  
like that? Needless to say, she would have to keep an eye on her.  
  
But now...  
  
"All right," she said. "Lina it is... I want you two to head back to  
the car and pick out some clothes for her to wear... She can't wear those  
wet things home... besides, they look bloody silly."  
  
The kids agreed quickly, and ran out of the small enclosure, on their  
way to the car.  
  
****  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Yes, I realize that Doctor Burns' idea probably wasn't the most  
realistic course of action, but... look at it this way, if I had her stay  
in the hospital until she got better, things would be damned boring. :P  
  
Also, the Amnesia I used isn't what it seems, either. I have no direct  
access to a book on different types of Amnesia for the one I was searching  
for, so what I've got will have to do for now. :P  
  
Anyway, I'm taking a lot of liberties here, but just bear with me. I  
promise I'll make things exciting. :)  
  
The game Merton and Gren were playing, entitled 'Survivor' is an  
actual game. I've played it in one of the Zork games, and it works rather  
similiar to what you may have seen on the TV series 'Survivor' (The game  
where people move, and flip over tiles as they move along.) The game can  
be easily adapted to suit two players, and is actually quite fun and  
challenging, but is better with more players. :)  
  
Also, you'll note that from the title of the chapter, I appear to be  
using Slayers naming conventions. Fun, eh? :)  
  
Oh, and I guess I should say this... Any resemblence between the  
characters in here, and any characters, living or dead is purely  
coincidental... Except for Gerald, but I ain't saying who he's based on.  
:)  
  
I'd also like to thank my prereaders... Thanks for spotting all my  
errors. :)  
  
Other than that, This is Chapter One. Enjoy and stuff. :P  
  



End file.
